


Slinking in the Shadows

by Gelsey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-16
Updated: 2012-04-16
Packaged: 2017-11-03 18:32:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/384530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gelsey/pseuds/Gelsey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone is monopolizing her pet's time, and she doesn't like it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slinking in the Shadows

She always slunk into the shadows the moment a knock sounded at the door. Black on black, she was as invisible as her pet was when he crept through the hallways after his prey. Not that his prey ever seemed to notice him until he pounced, so deaf were they with their small ears and weak eyes.

Golden eyes narrowed as she realized who was at the door– _Her_ , why was it always that _Infernal Female_? Her pet didn't need her stumbling around, rubbing against him, intruding. Her freaky hair, so odd looking ... her pet always acted so different after _She_ came to visit, not wishing to pay herself any mind, stalking around and muttering or locking himself away in his den to meddle with his toys, those odd smelling things he tried to keep out of her reach.

As if he could keep anything from her.

He certainly couldn't keep it from her the first time _That Female_ came over, stinking of werewolf. Not that he'd tried. He'd acted appropriately then, though. He'd sneered and stalked, playing with _Her_ like a little toy. It was always so fun to watch him play, dangling verbal strings before them, batting them this way and that. He was very entertaining, her pet. But then something had changed.

He'd stopped treating _Her_ like prey. After that day when he had come home stinking of blood, werewolf blood and Rat-Man blood, everything had changed. She'd hissed and growled until he'd washed it all off.

_That ... Woman_ had come over that evening, and sobbed, and instead of snarling, her pet, her darling hunter, had ... held _Her_. Soothed _Her_ like he usually did _her_ fur. And _The Woman_ started coming more often, in the blur of weeks and months that, to her, passed in a flick of the tail and the strike of a claw, evenings of talks and surreptitious touching.

And then she'd smelled them, together one night, the smell of sweat and mating, and found her pet curled around that ... that _Trespasser_ , in the spot that should be _hers_ , and petting the hair that was short today, when it should have been _her_ fur. Slitted pupils narrowed and the tail twitched now in jealousy. She was glad she'd never shown herself to the stumbling, incompetent _Chit_.

The shadows had always been her friends, but now they were her bestmates, as she avoided even her pet, glowering at him like he glowered at the essays on his desk as he looked for her. And he had tried to find her, oh yes, to meet _Her_. If a cat could have smirked, she would have the day she heard the _Woman_ say, "Severus, I swear ... I think you're making this familiar up," laughing.

But she had forgotten how clever her pet was. How sneaky and like herself he was. "There she is!" he said triumphantly, and she sighed, hanging her head as he held her out to the grinning Nymphadora Tonks.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a challenge on the LiveJournal community romancingwizard. The prompt was "There she is!" and it is exactly 500 words long, as per challenge guidelines.


End file.
